the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Nacht
Description Nacth is the Dralkionic god of Night and Knights; watching over the darkest times when the two suns descend and the dual moon's rise as well as being the patron god of the strongest mortal people ever to walk the ground. He always wears dark clothes not as symbolism of his godhood, but just so he's less likely to be seen and dragged into awkward conversation. He wears a black short sleeved jacket and a dark grey tee-shirt with a black floral pattern underneath. He wears casual black jeans and black trainers. Around his neck is a silver necklace and a white choker with a small navy gem at the centre. His hair is long, very dark navy and usually ends up falling into his eyes. You can tell his colour palette is extremely diverse. Nacht isn't antisocial nor asocial, he's just BAD at socialising. He can't hold a conversation for more than a few minutes at most no matter how hard he tries to. He'd rather be left alone between the moons than talk to other people sometimes, especially after talking to another person prior. Socialising is hard and he needs time to unwind. - Backstory Nacth was born from Anathea to look over the barren moons orbiting Dralkion and to ensure that the cycle continued as necessary. This sounds simple, but ensuring two moons of different sizes don't collide with each other nor the planet they're orbiting is a difficult task. Nacht was easily incredibly powerful and could destroy in the blink of an eye. Because of this, the old god of music, performance and poetry manipulated his mind and carved away at it. He used to be confident and social, now he has to ask someone to order for him in a restaurant, metaphorically speaking. - Relations Friends * - Family * Anathea * Calna * Lix * Zaotl * Kalif * Osmar Romantic Interests * - Acquaintances * - Enemies * Pultar - Fighting Style = * Abilities Umbrakinesis - Nacht can manipulate the night's darkness to his will and even allow it to take on a physical form. Umbrageous Portal Creation - Nacht can use Space to create portals to anywhere there is more darkness than light. Night Manipulation - Nacht has the power to control night in all aspects, including the moon's phases, when it begins and ends and how strong the magic from the moon is. Power Nullification - Nacht can temporarily remove people's powers for a short time, usually enough for him to take them down. This doesn't apply to learned physical traits such as stamina but moreso magic and manipulations. Gravitokinesis - Nacht can create, shape, and manipulate gravity. - Strengths Well and Tap - Nacht has access to one of the most radiant magic sources available; the Dual Moons that orbit Dralkion. He can use these to make himself near indestructible and hit hard enough to knock most people flying. Dark Physiology - Nacht can simply revert back into darkness if he pleases and cannot be hurt nor hurt anyone while like this unless a great source of pure light (Such as Lix) forces him out of it. - Weaknesses Mental Barriers - Nacht hates having his mind tinkered with or invaded and will often either lash out recklessly or cower away in fear. Scars Hurt More - Nacht is particularly weak to being messed with and can lead to panic attacks, most noticeably if done in a similar fashion as the old god of poetry did.